The present invention is directed to a semiconductor device having more than one substrate and a method of making a semiconductor device with interconnections between the substrates made by crimping the peripheral edges of the substrates.
The stacking of multiple semiconductor dies or packages is often limited due to space constraints. Ball-grid array (BGA) type connections, for example, mold array process-BGA (MAPBGA), plastic BGA (PBGA) type, or the like, have size limitations due to form fitting and the thickness of the packages being connected. Flip-chip arrangements allow for better die stacking, but the wafer fabrication cost can be much higher.
It is therefore desirable to provide devices that can be made at low cost with low profiles to allow for stacking and interconnection of multiple dies, substrates, and/or packages.